


Not Broken

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Isaac has a nightmare.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaneo6930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts).



Scott came awake all at once. It took a moment for him to place the scent of fear and unfamiliar noises, a pounding heart beat, someone shifting in bed, quiet whimpers. The sounds were coming from Isaac's room. He got up and went across the hall. Isaac curled into a ball with his hands over his head.

Scott sat on the edge of the bed and put a gentle hand on his beta's shoulder. "Isaac, wake up. It's just a dream."

Isaac tensed under the touch. He opened his eyes. "Sorry," he murmured.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Scott gave him a reassuring smile. "Healing takes time and sometimes it hurts, but you're still making progress."

Isaac hugged his knees to his chest. "Doesn't feel like it. Feels like I'm stuck."

"Sometimes it will feel that way, but I can see the progress. The fact that we're talking now means you've made progress." Scott was quiet for a moment while Isaac thought about it. "Scoot over."

Isaac did as his alpha said. Scott slid under the sheets next to him. Isaac curled against Scott's side and felt his arm hold him. 

"How can you like me when I'm so broken?" Isaac whispered into Scott's chest.

"You're not broken. You're healing, and I'll repeat that as many times as it takes for you to understand." Scott kissed the top of his head.


End file.
